John K. Singlaub
|death_date= |image= |caption=Major General John K. Singlaub |nickname= |birth_place= Independence, California |death_place= |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance= United States of America |branch= United States Army |serviceyears=1943–1977 |rank= Major General |unit= |commands= |battles=World War II Korean War Vietnam War |awards=Silver Star Legion of Merit (3) Bronze Star (2) Air Medal (2) Purple Heart |relations= |laterwork= }} John Kirk Singlaub (born July 10, 1921) is a highly-decorated former OSS officer and a retired Major General in the United States Army, and a founding member of the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA). He was a joint founder, with Congressman Larry McDonald, of the Western Goals Foundation, a conservative private intelligence dissemination network. Singlaub is a contributing author to several books and the author of his autobiography as well as numerous articles. Biography Singlaub was born in Independence, California on July 10, 1921.Singlaub's official site After graduating from Van Nuys High School in 1939 he attended the University of California at Los Angeles and received after graduation his commission as a second lieutenant of infantry on January 14, 1943. As a member of the distinguished Operation Jedburgh (Singlaub was part of the three man team code name JAMES), Singlaub parachuted behind German lines in August 1944 to work with the French Resistance fighters or Maquis groups that had swelled the resistance ranks after the D-Day invasion during World War II. He headed CIA operations in postwar Manchuria during the Chinese Communist revolution, led troops in the Korean War, managed the secret war along the Ho Chi Minh Trail in Vietnam, and worked with the Contras in Nicaragua. In 1977, while Singlaub was chief of staff of U.S. forces in South Korea, he publicly criticized President Jimmy Carter's decision to withdraw U.S. troops from the Korean peninsula. On March 21, 1977, Carter relieved him of duty for overstepping his bounds and failing to respect the President's authority as Commander-in-Chief.Carter / Singlaub (NBC) from the Vanderbilt Television News ArchiveTime Magazine - General on the Carpet After retiring from the army, in 1979 Singlaub, with John Rees and Democratic Congressman from Georgia, Larry McDonald founded the Western Goals Foundation. According to The Spokesman-Review, it was intended to "blunt subversion, terrorism, and communism" by filling the gap "created by the disbanding of the House Un-American Activities Committee" Singlaub was founder in 1981 of the United States Council for World Freedom, the U.S. chapter of the World Anti-Communist League (WACL). The chapter became involved with the Iran–Contra affair,RightWeb Group Watch profile with Associated Press reporting that, "Singlaub's private group became the public cover for the White House operation".http://ap.google.com/article/ALeqM5jzQtw1kATj1xCqPcAmwgCKDtNpDQD93LGSJG0 The WACL was described by former member Geoffrey Stewart-Smith as "largely a collection of Nazis, Fascists, anti-Semites, sellers of forgeries, vicious racialists, and corrupt self-seekers."Censored News 1986 Singlaub is credited with purging the organization of these types and making it respectable. U.S. Army General William Westmoreland described Singlaub as a "true military professional" and "a man of honest, patriotic conviction and courage." Congressman Henry J. Hyde (Judiciary, Foreign Affairs, and Intelligence Committees), described Singlaub as "a brave man, a thorough patriot, and a keen observer"; someone who had been "in the center of almost every controversial military action since World War II." Active for 40 years in overt and covert operations, he had private and secret interviews with many military and government leaders worldwide. He personally knew William Casey, Director of Central Intelligence during the Reagan Administration, as well as Oliver North, and was involved in the Iran–Contra affair. During his military service, Singlaub was awarded the Distinguished Service Medal with Oak Leaf Cluster, the Silver Star, the Legion of Merit with two Oak Leaf clusters, the Bronze Star with Oak Leaf cluster, the Air Medal with Oak Leaf cluster, the Army Commendation Medal, and the Purple Heart. His foreign decorations include the French Croix de Guerre with Palm and Bronze Star devices, British Mention in Despatches oak leaf, as well as decorations from China, the Netherlands, and South Vietnam. * Army Distinguished Service Medal with oak leaf cluster * Silver Star * Legion of Merit * Bronze Star with oak leaf cluster * Purple Heart * Air Medal with oak leaf cluster * Army Commendation Medal He lived in Arlington, Virginia, and now lives in Franklin, Tennessee. He is a member of the advisory council of the Victims of Communism Memorial Foundation. Publications include *''Hazardous Duty'' by Major General John K. Singlaub (with Malcolm McConnell). Autobiography, Summit Books, June 1991. ISBN 0-671-70516-4 See also References Category:American anti-communists Category:United States Army generals Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:American military personnel of the Korean War Category:American military personnel of the Vietnam War Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Medal (United States) Category:Recipients of the Purple Heart medal Category:Recipients of the Silver Star Category:Recipients of the Legion of Merit Category:Recipients of the Bronze Star Medal Category:Recipients of the National Order of Vietnam Category:Recipients of the Ranger tab Category:1921 births Category:Living people Category:People from Inyo County, California Category:University of California, Los Angeles alumni Category:American spies Category:Recipients of the Croix de Guerre (France) Category:People of the Office of Strategic Services Category:Recipients of the Air Medal Category:Recipients of the Army Commendation Medal Category:Recipients of the Soldier's Medal